Ten
by Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou
Summary: No Summary / YeWook Yaoi / RnR please? :3


Author: Park Hyesung

Pair: YeWook

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Drama

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan, OOC parah, Cerita pun aneh

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini.

Terima kasih

.

.

.

Ku tatap kopi capuccino hangat di atas meja. Asap yang mengepul menghangatkan wajahku dari dinginnya suhu musim ini.

Aku, Kim Ryeowook, cukup membenci musim dingin. Di mana anak-anak kecil dapat bermain seleluasa mungkin di permukaan halus salju yang seperti tidak akan pernah menghilang.

Musim dingin, banyak salju, udara dingin, pengeluaran meningkat dan juga bagi orang berstatus single sepertiku akan merasakan dampaknya. Biaya listrik di apartemen akan meningkat jika aku sering memakai pemanas ruangan, setidaknya tidak kalau aku memiliki pacar untuk menghangatkanku.

Di umur dua puluh lima tahun ini, cukup memiriskan hidupku yang seumur hidup tak pernah pacaran. Aku rasa aku memang tak berbakat menarik perhatian wanita manapun. Atau aku tak perlu wanita sama sekali? Hidupku sudah cukup mandiri dan orang tuaku yang bekerja sebagai pengusaha juga desainer sudah mencukupi hidupku.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku butuh juga. Siapa yang akan menemani masa tua ku nanti kalau bukan anak hasil buatanku dengan istriku? Apa aku harus mengadopsi anak?

Ngomong-ngomong soal anak, aku teringat pada anak tetanggaku sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Namja kecil yang berisiknya bisa disamakan dengan sirine mobil ambulans. Setiap natal akan menarik bajuku kemudian meminta hadiah dengan manik hitamnya.

Salah satu alasan aku membenci natal dan anak kecil adalah dirinya. Dan aku lupa siapa nama anak itu. Kira-kira sekarang dia di mana ya? Sejak kepindahannya ke Jepang, aku lost contact dan tak pernah tahu menahu soalnya lagi.

"Wookie-chan~"

Aku mendecih, tak mau menghiraukan panggilan bersuara baritone itu. Memilih menatap jendela kaca kampus yang memamerkan salju sedang turun bebas.

"Wookie-chan~ Dengar aku tidak?"

Tidak, aku tidak mendengarmu... Rasanya aku ingin berteriak di depan wajahnya. Kenapa dia tidak pergi dariku juga sih?

"Wookie-chan! Telingamu bermasalah ya?"

"Enak saja bermasalah! Jaga ucapanmu sama yang lebih tua! Dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel 'chan' seakan kita sudah kenal sejak lama!" Semburku tak terima, mengundang berpasang mata padaku.

Setelah mengucapkan kata maaf berulang-ulang dan membungkuk, ku tatap tajam pemuda yang duduk di hadapanku tanpa ku pinta.

'Dasar kurang ajar.' Geramku dalam hati, menggepalkan tangan sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan tak berarti.

"Wookie-chan, ngapain di sini?" Ia bertanya. Meletakkan kakinya di atas kaki lainnya dan menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan. Menatapku -sok- lembut seperti biasa.

Aku menyesap kopi agar dapat menghindari bertatapan mata denganya. Terjebak percintaannya hanya dengan bertatapan mata? Aku tidak segampang mantan-mantannya yang percaya desas-desus bodoh itu!

"Wookie-chan, jawab pertanyaanku."

"Sudah kubilang, Kim Yesung. Panggil aku yang sopan. Kita bahkan baru bertemu dua minggu, tidak begitu dekat dan sebagai warga pindahan dari Jepang, sebaiknya perbaiki cara panggilanmu. Jangan panggil aku 'chan', intinya."

Yesung mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu, Wookie nii-san, sedang apa di sini?"

"Jangan 'nii-san'! Aku bukan kakakmu, bodoh!"

"Wookie-sama?"

"Aku ini orang Korea. Sekali lagi pakai embel-embel semacam itu, ku tendang keluar kau dari kampus!"

"Okay, okay. Wookie hyung." Ia tampak tidak terima. "Argh, lidahku jadi berbelit memanggilmu 'Hyung'. Pakai 'chan' saja ya?"

"Alasan tidak masuk akal." Cibirku, menyesap kopi hingga setengah habis.

"Jadi, Wookie-chan, apa yang kau la–"

Drrt Drrt Drrt

"Ada telpon." Ujarku mengambil ponsel dari saku celana. "Yeobosaeyo, eomma. Wae?"

_"Kau ada di mana, sayang?"_

"Di kampus. Ada apa? Tidak biasanya menelponku. Padahal sekalipun aku jatuh sakit, bukankah Eomma tetap mementingkan gambar baju-baju itu?"

_"Oh, Wookie. Jangan mengungkit kejadian itu lagi. Aku tahu kau marah. Tapi lupakan masalah itu dulu untuk sekarang. Eomma punya berita bagus." _

Ku pukul pipi Yesung keras saat ia memeluk ku dari belakang dan siap meraih cangkir kopi. "Bisa sopan sedikit tidak?!"

_"Ryeowook? Kau memarahi Eomma?"_

"A-ania! Aku memarahi hoobae-ku." Ku coba melepaskan pelukan erat Yesung dari leherku tapi hasilnya sia-sia. "Balik ke topik awal. Berita apa yang Eomma bicarakan padaku?"

_"Ah, ne. Appa dan Eomma memikirkan masa depanmu akhir-akhir ini. Kami khawatir kau tidak akan menikah dan jadi perjaka tua jadi kami akan menjodohkanmu."_

"Wha–" Aku hampir berteriak jika saja Yesung tak menyentuh bibirku dengan telunjuknya. Ku tepis jarinya dingin. "Yang benar saja? Kalian menjodohkanku? Aku yakin ini perjodohan bisnis."

_"Ani, ani. Walau setengahnya benar, bukan berarti kami melupakan kebahagiaanmu. Yonghee-ssi, bisa perlihatkan kain itu padaku? Oh, maaf sayang. Eomma sibuk. Akan Eomma suruh Manajer Lee mengirimkan informasi pertunanganmu nanti. Sampai jumpa." _

"Yak! Tunggu dul–" Lagi-lagi Yesung menghentikan teriakanku dengan telunjuknya.

Bisa kulihat cengiran lebar tanpa dosa andalannya. "Wookie-chan, tahu tempat dong. Kita di kantin kampus nih. Malu 'kan dilihat orang terus?"

Ku putar caramelku cepat ke segala arah. Benar saja kami jadi sasaran utama bisikan para pengunjung.

Lagi.

"Yesung..." Geramku menggepalkan tangan. "Kau yang tak tahu malu. Lepaskan tanganmu dari leherku. Se-ka-rang."

Pemuda itu menghela napas, tepat di telingaku. "Wookie-chan hangat, makanya aku tidak mau melepaskannya. Bolehkan pakai alasan itu?"

"Ku pesan kopi lagi kalau begitu."

"Jangan! Aku 'kan tetap ingin seperti ini. Lagipula aku hanya minum kopi di Butler Cafe." Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku. Kurasa ia menghirup wangi tubuhku lagi.

Seperti biasa dadaku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tak pernah ku rasakan detakan ini sebelumnya, kecuali sedang berada di dekatnya.

Sebisa mungkin aku memasang wajah flat, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Ini sudah biasa terjadi. Yah, benar-benar biasa. Kim Yesung, pemuda berumur 15 tahun. Dia loncat kelas sewaktu sekolah menengah tiga kali dan alhasil sekarang sudah berada di semester tiga, sekelas dan sejurusan denganku.

Karena masih labil, dia suka berbuat seenaknya. Khususnya aku. Tidak masalah jika dia teman dekatku, tapi ini harus kujabarkan.

Pertama, kita terpaut sepuluh tahun. Ku tekankan, sepuluh tahun. Seharusnya dia sopan padaku!

Kedua, aku baru mengenalnya di pertengahan semester tiga ini. Yang benar saja. Aku bahkan tak percaya jika dia mengecup pipiku setelah pertemuan ke lima kami di koridor.

Ketiga, dia itu dari Jepang! Bukankah lelaki di Jepang itu rata-rata bersifat 'tidak benar'? Sex party atau semacamnya?

Keempat, kami sama-sama namja! Ya Tuhan... Dia masalah utamaku. Sejak ia berada di dekatku, aku tak pernah bisa dekat dengan gadis manapun. Pesonanya menarik para perempuan dalam sekejap.

"Wookie-chan," Panggilnya mengaburkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan kecupan sekilas mendarat di bibirku.

Ia menjulurkan lidah, meledek wajah konyolku sekarang. Aku tak pernah dicium sebelumnya. Dan dia yang mengambil ciuman pertamaku.

Sial, first kiss-ku telah diambil oleh bocah.

"Wookie-chan mau kuantar ke Butler Cafe?"

.

.

.

"Ini pesanannya, Tuan." Dengan hati-hati ku letakkan dua cangkir kopi dan sepotong kue di atas meja.

Pelangganku menaruh kakinya di atas kaki lainnya, melipat tangannya di meja. Menyeruput kopi itu tenang tanpa banyak bicara.

"Senangnya minum kopi di sini."

"Harus kuralat. Kau senang dilayani aku di sini." Sahutku tajam.

Yesung terkekeh di balik senyum lebarnya. "Pikiran orang dewasa memang keren. Aku tidak sabar ingin cepat besar!"

Tak sadar aku ikut tersenyum. "Dasar anak kecil."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku kembali bekerja dulu."

"Tunggu." Tanganku di tahan olehnya. "Duduk saja. Aku tidak mau habiskan dua kopi sekaligus. Perutku bisa sakit."

Aku menghela napas. "Boss bisa marah. Lagian siapa suruh memesan sebanyak itu?"

"Gwaenchana." Ia berdiri, mendorongku duduk di kursi tepat dihadapannya. "Kalau boss mu marah, serahkan saja padaku. Akan kuhabisi Gou-kun tanpa sisa."

Aku tersenyum kalem. Mungkin aku bisa percaya janjinya. Pekerjaan sambilan di Butler Cafe ini punya Gou-kun, teman Yesung dari Jepang yang membuka usaha di sini.

Tentu saja yang memperkenalkan pekerjaan ini juga Yesung. Maka dari itu aku biarkan saja dia melakukan apapun padaku, hitung-hitung balas budi. Tapi setengah hatiku kadang tak menerima perbuatan kelewat baiknya.

Sebagai namja dia itu peka sekali. Peka untuk banyak hal. Misalnya seperti kejadian empat hari yang lalu. Dia bisa menghindar dengan mudah dari lemparan meleset bola basket milik mahasiswa jurusan ekonomi.

Jangan lupa sebuah pelukan hangat untuk gadis yang menangis di koridor. Dan juga sebuah nyanyian manis untuk menghibur gadis yang ia tolak di halaman kampus.

Entah kenapa aku terasa hampa melihat senua kejadian pendek itu.

Apa dia tahu maksud sesak di hatiku saat melihatnya berbuat semua itu? Aku jarang merasakannya. Kepekaannya mungkin bisa membantuku.

"Eh, makan ini dulu!" Yesung mendorong kue berhias potongan strawberry saat aku mengangkat cangkir kopi. "Nanti perutmu sakit. Belum makan apa-apa 'kan sejak pagi?"

Ku dorong kembali piring kecil tersebut. "Kau sendiri belum 'kan? Aku bisa makan di belakang nanti."

"Tidak. Wookie-chan saja."

"Kau ini. Berapa kali kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu? Sudah makan saja. Tak perlu sungkan."

"Siapa yang sungkan? Nanti aku bisa ngemil ke supermarket. Jadi makan saja ya?"

"Kau sengaja memesannya untukku?" Ku dorong lagi piringnya. Lama-lama kesal juga dengar deritan piring dan permukaan meja. Aku mulai mengerti kenapa dia keras kepala sekarang.

Yesung mengangguk polos dengan mata bulan sabit hitamnya. "Yah, ku pesan untuk Wookie-chan. Kumohon makan ya? Aku pikir tadi pagi kau sibuk mengerjakan skripsi jadi tak sempat sarapan. Tahu-tahu minum kopi. Siang dingin tanpa makanan menemani. Lambungnya bisa sakit loh."

Pipiku terasa panas, aku yakin wajahku merah sekarang! Ya Tuhan, anak ini lugu atau apa? Kenapa kedengarannya seperti dia sedang menyatakan cinta padaku?

"A-aku tidak lapar. Sudah sana cepat makan agar aku bisa kembali kerja." Aku menolaknya lagi. Pembicaraan kita akan terus berlanjut ke paling dasar, aku tahu itu. Ini seperti kejadian kami beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Saat itu aku stress paska dia mengecup pipiku. Hanya dengan menyapa, menciumnya dan berlalu sambil berkata 'nanti pulang bareng ya'. Aku sengaja bersembunyi di kantin agar tak bertemu dengannya di pintu kampus. Tapi ternyata sia-sia saja.

Yesung tiba-tiba datang dan memelukku erat dari belakang sambil terkekeh. Kemudian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tak mau keluar. Alhasil dia melontarkan seribu kata merajuk dengan kosa yang polos nan manis. Dan ku akui saat itu aku terlena dan saat sadar aku menceritakan segala kehidupanku padanya.

Ia mulai mencari apartemen dan pekerjaan sambilan untukku karena saat itu aku sudah jengah hidup dengan orang tuaku di umur lebih dari dua puluh tahun.

Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi lagi. Siapa tahu ujung-ujungnya aku kembali terlena dan terhasut hingga jatuh cinta pada anak bau kecur ini? Demi Tuhan, dia pemuda lima belas tahun! Kalau aku menikah dengannya, hidupku bakal seperti apa nanti?

Yesung mengambil garpu, memotong kue dan menusuknya. "Buka mulutmu, Wookie-chan." Ia tersenyum ketika menyodorkan potongan kecil kue tersebut.

"Tidak. Kau makan saja sendiri. Sudah kubilang aku tidak la– Hmph! Yesung!" Pekikku tertahan saat kue strawberry seharga lima ribu won ini masuk ke dalam mulutku.

Dia tertawa puas. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan ujung potongan kue tadi dan memakannya. Cukup lama dia mendiamkan garpu dalam mulut.

"Hoi, hoi. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protesku saat merasa lidahnya bekerja untuk menjilati garpu.

"Merasakan rasa mulut Wookie-chan."

Degup jantung berdetak lebih keras. Seperti saat dia memelukku erat dari belakang. Wajah lugunya membuatku terdiam tak menjawab. Rasanya otakku jadi lama bekerja untuk mengambil jawaban yang bagus untuk Yesung.

"Dasar jorok, pergi dari sini!"

"Kau tidak boleh mengusir pelanggan, Wookie-chan."

"Semua orang tahu tata krama itu! Satu-satunya yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu adalah kau!"

Brak

Pintu di belakangku terbuka.

"Kim Ryeowook-ssi. Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

.

.

.

Ku tendang dinding lorong kampus kesal. Tak peduli seberapa banyak pasang mata menatapku, aku malah makin berseru abstrak dan memukul tembok batu ini dengan kertas yang ku pegang.

Belum cukup soal kesialan di marahi bos kemarin, tadi pagi aku mendapat berita menjengkelkan lagi. Manajer Lee, pria setengah baya yang setia bekerja kepada Eomma sepuluh tahun belakangan ini memberiku kertas biodata calon tunanganku.

Soal pertunangan yang ku masalahkan. Acara itu memang dilaksanakan dua bulan lagi. Itu berarti aku bisa berkenalan lebih dekat dengan siapa yang kutunangkan. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuatku marah.

Bukan, bukan karena aku ditunangkan. Aku sudah siap untuk menjadi kepala keluarga. Sudah sangat siap tapi saat ku lihat biodata orang ini lagi, amarahku makin naik sampai tak ada batasnya.

Yang benar saja! Aku ditunangkan dengan seorang pria! Apa yang ada dipikiran Eomma dan Appa? Genderku itu namja, bukan yeoja! Kuakui aku melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga tanpa cacat sekalipun. Bukan berarti aku harus di tunangkan dengan orang yang gendernya sama sepertiku!

Parahnya lagi, umur kami berbeda sepuluh tahun! Oh, Tuhan. Lebih baik aku bekerja di bar daripada bertunangan dengan bocah. Sekarang aku membenci angka sepuluh! Kenapa hidupku jadi sial gara-gara dua angka gabungan satu dan nol itu?

Siapa sih anak itu? Aku tidak mau tunangan kalau begini! Apa mereka tidak memikirkan masa depan darah daging mereka sendiri? Bagaimana kalau tunangan ini sampai ke jenjang pernikahan? Tidak mungkin. Aku bisa frustasi hingga terjun ke sungai Han jika aku benar-benar menikah dengan anak sekolah menengah atas, bocah berumur lima belas tahun!

"Argh, siapa anak itu? Aku benci dia! Salah apa aku sampai bisa mendapat nasib kurang waras? Bertunangan dengan laki-laki sepuluh tahun dibawahku? Bukankah sama saja aku seperti menikahi adik sendiri? Bahkan saat membaca gender orang ini saja sudah membuatku ingin pingsan!"

Ku tendang dinding tak berdosa ini. Maafkan aku. Aku butuh tempat untuk curhat dan aku yakin tak ada satupun yang akan mendekatiku sekarang.

"Jangan di tendang. Kasihan dindingnya jadi kotor begitu." Suara berat menyapaku dari sisi kanan. Aku mendapati Yesung berjalan ke arah ku.

"Hee? Kertas apa itu?" Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menarik kertas di tanganku dan membacanya. "Bertunangan ya? Sepuluh tahun lebih muda?"

Sekali decakan ku rebut kembali kertas lecek tersebut. "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Aku berbalik dan melewatinya, hampir saja menghentakkan kaki seperti anak kecil jika aku tak segera sadar umur.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya. Kata-katamu cukup menyakitkan."

Eh?

Aku berbalik, sedikit terkejut melihat senyum pahit terpampang di wajah tampan itu. Terutama mata hitamnya yang mencolok, bukan karena kelegamannya, melainkan kaca-kaca di sana.

Tunggu dulu, Yesung menahan tangis?

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku tidak mengerti.

"Apa segitu buruknya laki-laki lima belas tahun? Apa perbedaan umur yang terpaut jauh benar-benar berpengaruh besar bagimu?"

"Jika ya, memangnya kenapa?" Astaga, mulutku melontarkan kata yang tidak ingin kuucapkan! "Ini bukan masalahmu, anak kecil. Jangan campuri urusan orang tua."

Bisa kulihat Yesung sekilas menahan tangisnya yang akan tumpah. Aku benar-benar bingung. Dia menangis karena apa? Tidak ada yang terjadi di sini. Jangan bilang kalau dia suka padaku. Lalu ia akan mengajakku membatalkan pertunangan ini setelahnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, hyung..." Samar tapi pasti, aku mendengar Yesung mengucapkan kata 'hyung'. Apa dia salah makan pagi ini?

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Ryeowook hyung!" Kali ini ia berteriak lantang. Aku bersyukur semua kelas sudah di mulai sejak ia menghampiriku.

"Apa? Maksudmu apa, Yesung? Aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu?"

Dia berjalan mendekatiku, merampas kertas yang ku pegang dan menunjukkan halaman berisi tulisan biodata sosok yang aku tunangkan dua bulan ke depan.

"Tidak kusangka jika selama ini hyung hanya menganggapku sebagai adik! Bukan, kurasa hyung malah menganggapku sebagai penggangu! Aku ini yang akan ditunangkan dengan hyung!"

Apa?

Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Tubuhku membeku ketika setetes air mata menetes dari pelupuknya.

Yesung... menangis?

"Hyung tidak tahu seberapa senangnya aku mendengar berita ini! Walaupun kata eomma aku harus menunggu sampai umur delapan belas agar bisa menikahimu."

"Bohong... Ini pasti leluconmu." Kalimat itu terlontar tanpa kusadari. Saat sadar, aku sudah dikunci antara tubuh Yesung dan dinding.

"Kenapa orang tua selalu memikirkan logika? Hyung tahu kenapa nama orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan hyung tidak ada di kertas ini?"

Benar. Aku baru sadar. Tidak ada nama ataupun foto di dalam sana.

"Awalnya aku ingin mengejutkanmu tapi yang ku dapat malah penolakan secara tidak langsung!"

"Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak tahu kau calon tunanganku." Bela ku cepat.

"Jika kau tahu, aku tetap mendapatkan penolakan di sini. Mungkin saja kau berkata 'Maaf, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik selama ini' seperti yang kau katakan beberapa menit yang lalu hanya saja beda nada bicara!"

Aku terdiam. Aku mematung. Aku ingin membela diri tapi tidak bisa. Mulutku seperti di lem oleh perekat paling keras di dunia.

Bukan begitu maksudku. Sungguh, bukan. Aku hanya berpikir logis seperti manusia pada umumnya. Apa itu salah?

"Aku lelah, hyung. Kukira setelah kukejar dari Jepang, ada kemungkinan hyung bisa jadi milikku."

"Jepang? Bagaimana kau mengena–"

"Kejam. Jahat sekali. Kau tidak ingat aku? Aku ini mantan tetanggamu sepuluh tahun yang lalu! Aku si gendut yang kau ejek setiap harinya! Aku yang selalu bermain salju denganmu!"

Apa katanya barusan? Dia si gendut itu? Orang yang paling kubenci sekaligus ku sayang dalam waktu bersamaan?

Ini pasti mimpi.

"Aku mati-matian diet! Bahkan aku bosan bolak-balik rumah sakit hanya gara-gara kurang minum air. Ini semua gara-gara kau! Aku berusaha belajar segiat mungkin agar bisa kembali kesini. Aku senang saat Appa bilang kita bisa kembali ke Korea terutama satu kampus denganmu. Tapi,"

Yesung memberi jeda. Mengambil napas sepanjang yang ia bisa.

"Selama ini aku hanya dianggap sebagai adik. Ya ampun, bagaimana reaksi orang-orang kalau tahu ini? Tahu aku menangis hanya karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Lucu sekali. Aku tidak tahu wajah menahan tangis Yesung segini lucunya. Manis. Seseorang menangis untukku, selain orang tuaku tentu saja.

Tanganku terulur menyentuh pipinya. Mengusap air matanya dengan elusan lembut. Kutarik pelan wajahnya kemudian menempelkan bibir kami sebentar.

"Astaga, tak kukira si Gendut kecil akan setampan ini." Godaku menjilat pipinya. Rasa asin menyengat indra pengecapku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung terlihat gugup sekali. Ragu-ragu ia memeluk pinggangku yang kubalas dengan mengalungkan sepasang tangan ke lehernya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Sebagai calon tunanganku. Dan calon suamiku, mungkin." Aku terbiasa menjilat tangan dan tampaknya pipi chubby Yesung sasaran utamaku sekarang.

"Hontou ni?" Yesung menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku. Mengendus-ngendus beberapa bagian sensitif di sana.

"Tentu saja. Aku ragu kau yang akan menjadi suamiku. Umurku lebih tua, otomatis pemikiran dan sifat juga dewasa. Lantas aku menyerahkan tugas suami pada bocah sepertimu? Memang kau lebih tinggi, tapi lebih baik kau yang jadi uke saja."

Yesung menatap wajahku, sorot tegasnya membuatku takut sejenak.

Saat ku kira dia akan memarahiku, yang ku dapat malah sebuah ciuman. Bibirnya bergerak cepat memangutku sampai aku susah membalasnya. Ia juga terus memojokkan tubuhku ke sudut lorong.

Kami berciuman panas sekali. Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak waktu yang ku habiskan di sini, bersamanya, melakukan hal seperti ini. Leherku terasa nyeri tapi kenikmatan pada kedua bibirku tidak bisa kutinggalkan.

Yesung menjauhkan wajahnya, aku menatapnya protes tidak sadar. Tapi dia tidak peduli, malah menjilat permukaan leherku.

"Yesung, kau mau apa?" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sambil memejamkan mata. Merasakan sensasi geli yang dibuat olehnya.

Aku melenguh. Ia menghisapnya kuat sekali lalu menjilatnya sebelum mencari tempat lain di sisi leherku.

"Bolehkah? Hanya sampai bahu." Bisiknya dengan suara berat.

Astaga. Kim Yesung, anak yang selama ini ku kira polos ternyata–

"Yesung! Jangan menggigitnya!"

"Wookie-chan, jangan berisik. Walaupun kita di lorong paling ujung dan jarang dilewati, kita bisa saja di pergok oleh dosen."

Aku setengah menyesal menerimanya sebagai calon tunanganku nanti!

.

.

.

"Ja-jangan! Astaga, tanganmu! Jangan menyen– Akh!"

"Maaf, aku sengaja."

"Kim Yesung!"

.

.

.

The End

Hye ngerasa FF ini gaje parah -..- Niatannya pengen buat Ryeowook pedo di sini tapi kayaknya gagal. Mungkin nanti bisa di remake lagi.

Yosh, Mind to review? ^^


End file.
